Venus
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Modern day. Bilbo Thorin takes his boyfriend gay nightclub. There they behold the star of the house, the stripper Thranduil. Songfic "Venus" by Lady Gaga. My first Hobbit fic .


Title: Venus  
Universe: Hobbit, A.U. Modern days  
Couple: Thilbo, slight Thranduil x Bilbo  
Warnings: Slash, OOC, A.U. , Prostitution, semi-nudity, strip tease  
Rated: M  
Summary: Modern day. Bilbo Thorin takes his boyfriend gay nightclub. There they behold the star of the house, the stripper Thranduil. Songfic "Venus" by Lady Gaga.

Normal P.O.V.  
"I 'm nervous , love . I've never been to a gay club . " Said a blond , slim and softly boy.  
" Relax, sweetie Bilbo . It is just stay with me . I guarantee you will love . Today , the best Star home will be there . " Said a fat , strong , bearded and long black hair boy.  
" But Thorin , what is this show ? " Said Bilbo .  
" Ah , my love ! It is a guy who does a striptease and dance only wearing underwear . If you like , you can put money in his underwear . "  
" Only this, Thorin ? "  
Thorin was angry and said : " You are not thinking of grabbing the stripper , is not it? "  
" No, no, no , my love ! ! " Cried Bilbo .  
" A warning . Some strippers Some may be excited if you put a lot of money . If you stay near the stage carefully. Much care ! Not going to give them the antics ! Or if not, I 'll give you ice! " growled Thorin .  
" Yes , my jealous, possessive boyfriend but that protects me and loves me like a precious treasure . "  
Thorin smiled and hugged Bilbo . And there were the two for " Mirkwood paradise " the best gay club on the block .

**Rocket #9 take off to the planet**  
**To the planet**  
**Venus!**  
**Aphrodite Lady, seashell bikini**  
**Garden panty**  
**Venus!**

Thorin and Bilbo got a very good place. It was close to the stage.  
Boys stripped and danced half naked in front of them. None referred the Bilbo. Thorin was excited, but not so much , with one of them. It was a dark young man with dark hair at shoulder height and strong. His name was Aragorn. Thorin put 10 euros in his underwear. It is a valou you gain maximum a smile and a teasing look of a stripper.  
After the succession of boys, the stage was empty. The master of ceremonies shouted into the microphone: "And with you, our star, Thranduil!"  
The lights went out, leaving a spotlight on the stage. Started playing "Venus" by Lady Gaga. Entered a skinny blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes . He wore a black tight pants and a silver coat. He was barefoot. His hair were flat, drained and went up the ass.

**Goddess of love please take me to your leader**  
**I can't help, I keep on dancin'**  
**Goddess of love, goddess of love**  
**Take me to your planet (to the planet)**  
**Take me to your planet (to the planet)**  
**Take me to your leader (to the planet)**  
**Your leader, your leader (to the planet)**

The stripper pulled his overcoat wiht elegant and graceful manner. Bilbo got all excited. The dancer had a perfect chest. He looked like a goddess with big hair that long.  
Thranduil leaned against the pole and started making sexy moves. The audience was stunned.

**When you touch me, I die**  
**Just a little inside**  
**I wonder if this could be love**  
**This could be love**  
**Cuz you're out of this world**  
**Galaxy, space and time**

When Thrandy removed his pants, the shouting was general. The blond began dancing on the pole, showing off his beautiful legs and swinging his hair. Then he stopped and began parading in front of the stage. His underwear was getting full of notes. Thorin Bilbo put 20 euros and Bilbo put50 euros. Thrandy smiled and winked at Bilbo. The short boy was very boyfriend does not.  
There were customers who gave more than 100 euros for Thrandy. But, our dancer was interested in short blonde boy . After all, is not every day that you see a short cuddly blonde .  
Thrandy brushed his feet by Bilbo's shoulders. He began singing in a beautiful voice:

**Worship to the land, a girl from the planet (to the planet)**  
**To the planet**  
**Neptune**  
**Go!**  
**Now serve Pluto!**  
**Saturn**  
**Jupiter!**  
**Mercury**  
**Venus - ah ha!**  
**Uranus**  
**Don't you know my ass is famous?**  
**Mars!**  
**Now serve for the Gods!**  
**Earth, serve for the stars!**

Thorin became very angry. He wanted to strangle the dancer who was seducing his boyfriend. Thrandy, it is not silly or anything, looked for Thorin and said: "If you pay me 40 euros more, I do a special promotion for the two after the show."  
Thorin became enraged, grabbed Bilbo and came out of the club. Poor Bilbo. He was confused, disturbed and perplexed. But he has to blame if Thranduil was too hansome? Was Thorin's fault of led the couple to that place.  
Thrandy finished his show and returned to the Camarín, to pack up and return home. It had been a great night. He had collected nearly 500 euros. But at return to home , he remembered Bilbo and swore to have sex the little if saw him again. Even though he was hitted by the nasty beard that was with the little one. "


End file.
